Sueños de una noche de verano
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: El sexo, el dolor y el amor son experiencias límite del hombre. Y solamente aquel que conoce esas fronteras conoce la vida el resto es simplemente pasar el tiempo, repetir una misma tarea, envejecer y morir sin saber realmente lo que se estaba haciendo aq
1. Chapter 1

_**Sueños de una noche de Verano**_

_Por: Lyra-acuario (Lissbeth)_

_Konichiwa! Espero que les guste este fic, siento que es distinto a los que generalmente escribo, luego sabrán porque, jeje, incluyo algo de vocabulario japonés así que si no saben se joden. Mentira! Bien espero que les guste._

_Aunque aun no se porque le puse ese titulo._

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Mis sentimientos**_

_Porque no importa lo oscuro que sea la noche, mañana siempre habrá un sol resplandeciente…_

_Y como si fuera un milagro para ellos, aquel sitio donde sus almas reposaban fue floreciendo y bajo la tierra de allí, sumergieron el motivo que causo tantas lagrimas a aquella diosa, porque no importaba que pasara, el deseo de verla de estar a su lado, combatir, luchando por la justicia, era algo que valía mas que el cielo mismo._

_Pero el cielo no conoce ni la mentira ni la verdad, desde allí solo observa, lo que conocemos como fe muchas veces se trasforma en destino, aunque todo su esfuerzo por vivir este en juego, solo somos peones que nos movemos al mandato de los dioses, pero ¡¿Quiénes son?! ¿Por qué tienen derecho de decidir lo que sucede, lo que va a suceder, lo que esta sucediendo? Y entonces caemos en la cruel realidad, que todo lo que creemos tener no existe, que aquello que llamamos amor quizás pueda ser odio… _

_Pero al verla, sentí envidia, y aunque la promesa de guardar emociones yacía en aquel monumento, no pude evitarlo, lloraba pero no era frustración, tampoco odio o rencor, era alegría ¡ella lloraba de alegría! Y me sentí inútil, incapaz de hablarle o matarla, de decirle que la llevaba observando hacia días, no pude hablar con ella… Porque en esos instantes, en que las hojas caen anunciando el Otoño, su mayor felicidad era ver que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas, allí catorce sombras de pie estaban, eran felicitados, algunos reían otros lloraban, pero el jubilo de estar juntos nuevamente los rodeaba, ahora ella seria feliz, ¿verdad Saori-san? Lo has conseguido tus santos están de vuelta…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sueños de una noche de verano.**_

_Lyra-acuario._

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Resiste princesa**_

_**Flash Back**_

_-Despierta- susurro levemente en su oído, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se levanto sobresaltad, delante de el, una figura angelical, sus cabellos color plata, largos y semi ondulados caían en el suelo, sus ojos eran púrpuras mostrando un brillo de inocencia y fragilidad._

_-Pri… princesa- contesto el joven y tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas –No.. no debería estar aquí- comento al ver que ella había entrado en su habitación sin permiso._

_-gomen.. gomenasai- susurro la joven mientras su cuerpo caía encima del joven, quedando en un profundo sueño._

_-¡Princesa! Princesa!- gritaba con preocupación el joven, mientras tomaba su pulso y la observaba –Estas muy pálida- Y salio en busca de ayuda._

_**End Flash Back**_

_-otro día mas- comento el santo de escorpión mientras se levantaba con pesadez de su cama –Aunque solo ha pasado dos meses- susurro mientras entraba en el baño._

_-Buenos días!- saludo alegremente un joven de cabellos rojos, en su frente habían dos puntos en su frente y no aparentaba mas de catorce años, era el aprendiz de Aries, Kiki, ya había crecido bastante después de la ultima guerra santa._

_-Buenos días- contesto su maestro mientras caminaba a su lado, era el santo de Aries, ambos se dirigían al comedor principal a tomar el desayuno –Hoy nos espera un arduo día de entrenamiento-_

_-Lo se- suspiro el joven._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mu –Aun eres muy joven para cansarte._

_-eso también lo se, pero… pero es algo aburrido- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza y entraba en la sala principal del templo de Atena, había un mesa y ya mas de un santo dorado había llegado. Era costumbre, desde que revivieron, su diosa Atena compartía más tiempo con ellos, y desayunar en su templo era cosa de todos los días._

_-La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante- comento Mu mientras se sentaba –Buenos días- todos asintieron y uno que otro contestaba._

_-Y… ¿milo?- pregunto Kiki_

_-Nuevamente se ha vuelto a levantar tarde- Contesto Camus mientras negaba en signo de desaprobación con su cabeza._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-Princesa- susurro una joven de cabellos rubios._

_-No te preocupes- susurro la joven de cabellos platas –Después de todo este es mi destino-_

_-Princesa- gimió entre lágrimas la joven, se encontraban en una habitación oscura, donde la joven de cabellos plata yacía acostada en una cama, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos perdían brillo a cada instante, mientras respiración era difícil._

_-gomenasai Yayoi- la joven hablaba con un hilo de voz, bajo en volumen y con gran esfuerzo –Watashi…-_

_-No hable princesa…- suplico la joven mientras la tomaba de las manos –Guarde energías… yo se que usted… -_

_-Arigatou- la joven levanto su mano y limpio las lagrimas de su amiga –Arigatou- repitió la joven –Pero… pero no quiero que se preocupen por mi… yo elegí este destino, esta es mi fe…- sonrió forzadamente._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven con una mezcla de sentimientos -¿Por qué hizo aquello? Usted ni siquiera los conoce… aun así… ahora usted… - La joven sonrió_

_-Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido…- la joven hizo un esfuerzo en levantarse- es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad-_

_-Nunca nos va a decir la verdad?- pregunto la joven._

_-Deseo…- miro hacia la puerta que se acaba de abrir y tras ella entraron cinco personas –Que vayan… que le hablen de mí- gimió entre lágrimas, todos bajaron la mirada y se inclinaron –Ese es mi deseo, quiero que sepan mi nombre… solo eso, más nada…-_

_-princesa- susurro una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, estaba cubierta por una capa negra al igual que las otras figuras._

_-Nos condenaron…- susurro la joven –Pero yo aun puedo… por ustedes, con mi energía, ir allá- suplico, el joven de cabellos negros apretó sus puños._

_-De acuerdo- dijo y todos abrieron sus ojos, mientras la joven lloraba._

_-Arigatou… Amt…- Y la joven se desmayo._

_-¡Princesa!- la joven rubia corrió a ayudarla._

_-Es una promesa, Atena y sus caballeros sabrán tu nombre… lo juro- murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta y salía seguido de las cuatro sombras restantes._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-No creen que hace un poco de frió- se quejo Seiya mientras entrenaba con Saga._

_-Basta! Si sigues quejándote no te ayudare con tu entrenamiento-_

_-Je, je… lo siento- Y se coloco en posición de ataque, cuando una luz cegadora invadió el coliseo -¿Qué demonios sucede???- grito Seiya, pero su pregunta fue acallada al ver a las cinco figuras en frente de el, todas con una túnica negra._

_-¿llegamos?- pregunto una de las figuras._

_-Supongo-_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sueños de una noche de Verano**_

_Lyra-acuario_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Visitas extrañas**_

_-¿Quién demonios son?- pregunto Saga mientras se paraba en frente de las figuras._

_-Si amas tu vida no me retes- murmuro un hombre._

_-¿Qué dijiste?? Insolente- Saga levanto su puño para atacar._

_-¡espera!- pidió una de las sombras mientras retiraba su túnica y mostraba su rostro, era un hombre joven de cabellos verdes cortos, su mirada era gris y vivaz, y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro –Vamos Amt no seáis grosero- apunto a su amigo quien lanzo un bufido –mira tu… y eres el que armo este embrollo- musito para luego dirigirse al santo de géminis –No vinimos en plan de pelea- argumento._

_-¿Qué quieren entonces?- pregunto Aioros mientras se paraba al lado de Saga._

_-hablar con Atena- respondió y Mascara Mortal soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Y en verdad creéis que vamos a permitir eso?- le pregunto, a lo que el joven sonrió._

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Insolentes- Contesto Saga y se dirigió a ellos, cuando una mujer se le atravesó en frente._

_-Dejad la agresividad!- le encaro mostrando su rostro y figura, cabellos rojos ojos verdes y de buenas proporciones –Ya dijimos que no venimos a combatir solo queremos hablar con tu diosa!-_

_-¿Un… una mujer?- Saga la miro de pies a cabeza, ciertamente las amazonas llevaban mascara así que ver a una, sin ella lo sorprendió._

_-¿Cómo QUE UNA MUJER??? Por supuesto!- le grito la joven –No me hagas enojar o…- alguien la sujeto por detrás._

_-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva…?- era otra joven pero su voz era mas sumisa, tenia el cabello negro liso y largo sujetado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran azules y de mediana estatura._

_-Pero ese sujeto!- protesto mientras se sacudía –Primero suéltame-_

_-Si te controlas- amenazo._

_-esta bien- se soltó y le envió una fría mirada al santo mientras le decía –te salvaron-_

_-¿podrían decirnos cual es vuestro nombre?- esta vez sonó la voz sumisa del santo de Aries._

_-Ummm… eto…- El joven de cabellos verdes volteo a mirar a sus amigos._

_-jajaja… un nombre…-_

_-Sospechosos- murmuro Camus mientras se acercaba._

_-¡TU!- le grito a lo que el santo de acuario paro en seco, el joven de cabellos negros lo apuntaba con el dedo –Debes ser tu-_

_-¿Ah?- Camus lo miro de pies a cabeza, ciertamente era la primera vez que lo veía -¿yo que?-_

_-No, no, jajaja- la joven de cabellos negros se atravesó delante de Amt –Creo que te esta confundiendo-_

_-¿Cómo que lo confundo?- contesto enfadado –es ese hombre… el que controla los hielos y de mirada fría…- argumento y camino hacia el pero ahora se atravesó la pelirroja._

_-¿Qué te pasa???- le grito mientras lo empujaba para que retrocediera –Ya se te olvido a que vinimos….-_

_-Pero… Quiero saber que tiene este hombre de especial!-_

_-Ey- los llamo el joven cabellos verdes –cuando dices eso la gente puede tomarlo en doble sentido- les comento y ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron mientras Amt desviaba la mirada- es algo vergonzoso-_

_-No entiendo a estos sujetos- comento Seiya a Aldebarán quien asintió._

_-Solo queremos decirle algo a vuestra diosa- hablo el ultimo encapuchado, su voz era aguda y cuando descubrió su rostro, mostró una piel blanca, cabellos lilas y ojos rojos._

_-tu apariencia no da confianza- susurro el joven de cabellos verdes._

_-No se puede- esta vez hablo el santo de virgo quien mantenía los ojos cerrados._

_-es urgente- hablo el joven cabellos lilas._

_-Aun así, no podemos arriesgarnos- contesto sumiso el santo –Su aparición aquí es repentina, sin contar que ni vuestros nombres sabemos, aparte nos pides hablar con vuestra diosa ¿Cómo saber si no son enemigos?- Para su sorpresa el joven sonrió._

_-No somos enemigos- y cerro los ojos –Y si supieras el gran sacrificio que hizo vuestra princesa por vosotros te callarías y nos obedecerías- algunos lo miraron sorprendido._

_-Un momento- lo detuvo lo detuvo la joven pelirroja –Cierra tu bocota!-_

_-¿entonces muéstrame una solución para hablar con la diosa que no sea la verdad?- le interrogo el joven a su amiga._

_-Bueno… Ella dijo que no le contáramos!-_

_-Ella no dijo eso-_

_-Pero tampoco aquello- ambos jóvenes mantuvieron la mirada firme._

_-basta ya de peleas- la voz de una tercera mujer sorprendió a todos los santos, ante ellos apareció la diosa de la sabiduría, Minerva, Atena –gracias por avisarme Shun- el joven asintió._

_-Saori- Seiya corrió a su lado –Es peligroso-_

_-No te preocupes- le dedico una sonrisa cuando la voz de Amt, el joven de cabellos negros la interrumpió._

_-Así que tu eres Atena!- _

_-Así es- contesto la diosa con un aire pacifico pero firme en todo momento -¿me podréis decir vuestros motivos para invadir mi santuario?-_

_-ja- sonrió el joven mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella pero los santos de escorpión y capricornio se le atravesaron._

_-Ni un pasó más-amenazo Shura_

_-Ilusos- susurro y ambos caballeros salieron expulsados contra una pared quedando heridos._

_-Shura! Milo!- grito la diosa mientras intentaba alcanzarlos pero su paso fue detenido por la joven pelirroja._

_-tu hablaras con nosotros- le ordeno._

_-Malditos- hablo aioros mientras corría en su auxilio seguido de Seiya._

_-bakas!- sonrió la pelinegra y ningún santo pudo moverse._

_-¿por.. porque…- Saga hablaba con dificulta._

_-Ay que ver- suspiro el joven cabellos verdes, su nombre era Ivan._

_-Así esta mejor, la probabilidad de que se muevan es del 3 jajaja- rió la pelinegra_

_-Ahora Atena- hablo Amt mientras se acercaba a ella, Seiya intentaba moverse pero no podía._

_-Malditos… si la tocan-_

_-calma calma- le hablo el peliverde, Ivan –No somos enemigos-_

_-¿Qué quieren entonces?- hablo la diosa parándose de frente del joven de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas-_

_-Valiente- sonrió –Tienes las de perder y aun así tu mirada es firme-_

_-¿Quiénes son?- interrogo la diosa._

_-Creo que tu lo debes saber- le hablo el cabellos plata, su nombre era Makoto._

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Después de todo eres una diosa, Zeus ya ha de haberte hablado o quizás hades-_

_-¿Qué queréis decirme?- Saori aun no comprendía._

_-¿NO LO SABEIS????- Grito la pelinegra_

_-En ese caso…- Amt cerro sus ojos –No somos los indicados…-_

_-¿perdimos nuestro viaje!!!????- se quejo la pelirroja_

_-No- negó el joven de cabellos plata._

_-Makoto-kun tiene razón- Amt miro a la diosa –Solo recuerda este nombre Ice Hikari-_

_-¿Ice Hikari?- Los cinco asintieron mientras se daban la vuelta y formaban un circulo –Espera!- los llamo Saori_

_-Lo siento, ninguno de nosotros puede decirte la verdad- un pentagrama se creo dentro del circulo que formaban y comenzó a emitir luz mientras los santos recuperaban su movimientos. –Algún día nos volveremos a ver- sonrió Ivan._

_-espíritus del vientos, guardianes del tiempo, ábrele tu paso…- hablo la pelinegra –A tus aliados guerreros- una fuerte luz rodeo a cada uno._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sueños de una noche de verano**_

_Lyra-acuario_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Fallo o intento**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Grito la pelinegra mientras se soltaba a llorar._

_-¿Qué… que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver que aun continuaban en el coliseo_

_-Kimiko-san…Doushta?... -_

_-no se que ocurre no puedo abrir el portal!- comenzó a llorar la pelinegra._

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??????- gritaron a coro._

_-Inténtalo de nuevo!- le ordeno Amt mientras la levantaba bruscamente por el brazo –AHORA!!!!_

_-Me duele- kimiko se soltó y nuevamente -Espíritus del viento, guardianes del tiempo, abrí el camino, a vuestros guerreros!-_

_-TT-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Makoto al peliverde quien negó con la cabeza_

_-No lo se- desvió su mirada –ya decía porque me sentía como animal de laboratorio –Aun estaban en el coliseo bajo las miradas de todos los santos._

_-Esto no es bueno- hablo la pelirroja mientras veía llorar a su amiga –INUTIL-_

_-SOLUCIONALO!- le ordeno Amt._

_-Ey ey- trato de calmarlos Ivan –No le gritéis-_

_-Cállate- le ordenaron a dúo Amt y la pelirroja Akemi._

_¬.¬# Calmaos!-_

_-Saori-san- esta vez hablo la voz pacifica y serena del joven cabellos plata Makoto._

_-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunto la joven diosa._

_-Por extraños motivos el portal no quiere abrirse-_

_-No lo estarán inventando!- exclamo Seiya y el joven se le quedo viendo._

_-Para nada- contesto._

_-Las palabras no son de mucha ayuda- argumento Saga acercándose_

_-umm… me podrían permitir un mapa de la región-_

_-Un mapa!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras de su bolso que llevaba en la espalda sacaba una regla, una calculadora, una brújula, lápices, un destornillador, hojas blancas, y un mapa. Corrió hacia las gradas del coliseo y extendió el mapa –Solo necesito hacer unos cálculos- mientras un extraño brillo despedía de sus ojos._

_-me pregunto para que será el destornillador- murmuro Ivan mientras la veía, la mayoría asintió._

_-Coliseo de Atena- apunto en el mapa –Exactamente estamos aquí- coloco una piedra, luego con la regla comenzó a hacer una serie de líneas –El portal debería abrirse aquí!- apunto con autosuficiencia-_

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Akemi la pelirroja_

_-Baka!- recogió el mapa y sus cosas –debe ser la playa-_

_-Pero… ¬.¬ La pelirroja apunto a lo que había dibujado su amiga –Sin lugar a dudas eso…- todos miraron el mapa el dibujo de la pelinegra._

_-Eso parece una casa dibujada por un niño de primaria- la mayoría asintió -¿segura que hiciste bien los cálculos?-_

_-ah!!! Basta! Es esto a quedarnos aquí!-_

_-tiene razón…- Amt miro el mapa –pero esto no me da un buen presentimiento…-_

_-La princesa esta enferma debemos apurarnos- intervino Makoto._

_-Atena la salida- todos la miraron._

_-Un momento! Atena ellos saben la localización del santuario!- hablo Mascara mortal._

_-Aun así…- saori los miro- Yo no puedo retenerlos- sonrió –Una persona muy valiosa para ellos esta enferma, deben de llegar a ella-_

_-Pero saori..- seiya la miro._

_-estoy segura que ustedes harían lo mismo por mi- sonrió._

_-de igual forma- intervino Ivan –necesitamos que alguno de ustedes nos guíen aquí- apunto el mapa –ninguno de nosotros pertenece a Grecia y…-_

_-Mu- Saori miro a su santo de Aries- Ayúdalos por favor- asintió el santo._

_-por supuesto princesa-_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Nos quedamos?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-…Doushta??? …Doushta princesa?- pregunta la joven rubia –No la comprendo- unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Sabías...- la joven tocio -.que siempre… existen tres enfoques en cada historia: mi verdad, tu verdad y la verdad- sonrió y miro a la joven –Si me comprendieras la vida seria mas aburrida de lo que ya es- levanto su mano.

A veces quisiera que se detuviera el tiempo, y en aquel instante poder contemplar todo aquello, todo lo que deseo, lo que desee, lo que deseare…pero, al ver hacia atrás me doy cuenta, que el primer paso era el inicio a una larga carrera, que toma mucho tiempo llegar a ser la persona que deseas ser, que es mas fácil reaccionar que pensar, que podemos hacer mucho más cosas de las que creemos poder hacer y que no importan nuestras circunstancias, lo importante es cómo interpretamos nuestras ocurrencias.

-Pero princesa… ellos no-

-Lo que mas duele en este mundo- unas lagrimas bajaron –lo que mas duele…No son las heridas físicas, prefiero ser torturada a ver… a ver como las personas.. que… yo amo sufren…-

-Princesa no se esfuerce!- suplico la joven.

-Aun en contra de mis deseos, aunque mis labios tiemblen en la oscuridad… yo esperare el día… el día en que pueda… pueda…-

-princesa! Princesa…- la joven se desmayo.

En que pueda ver el amanecer juntos… las autenticas razones de la tristeza… aunque no pueda forzar a una persona a amarnos, aunque solo pueda ser una persona que ame, el dolor no permitirá que me duerma, aunque requiera de años para desarrollar la confianza y un segundo destruirla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿es aquí?- Mu asintió tras ver el mapa –Bien, Kimiko-san

-hai! Espíritus del viento, guardianes del tiempo, abrir el paso, a tus aliados guerreros!- una explosión

-TT-

-Doushta?...- grito Akemi a Amt -¿Por qué le portal no se abre!!!????-

-No lo se-

-¿no pueden?- pregunto Mu a la pelinegra que había caído de rodillas -¿estas bien?-

-Doushta?... Doushta?... Doushta?... Doushta?... Doushta?... Doushta?...- murmura para si –Todo, todo estaba bien, los cálculos, el hechizo… entonces Doushta?..

-Tranquila Kimiko-san!- la animo el peliverde Ivan –Todo estará bien, porque nosotros confiamos en nuestros ideales-

-Aun así… yo he fallado- comenzaron a caer lagrimas –Yo le prometí a la princesa que cumpliría con mi misión, si controlaba el tiempo…-

-¿el tiempo?- pregunto Mu mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la joven que estaba de rodillas.

-Mi poder es el tiempo- murmuro –Yo puedo viajar a través de el, puedo regresar al pasado, puedo vivir el presente y con gran esfuerzo puedo mirar a el futuro- levanto su vista y centro sus ojos azules en el santo de Aries, habían algunas lagrimas –Pero… ahora, no se porque…-

-Tranquila- Mu le sonrió y le limpio algunas lágrimas con su mano, la joven se sonrojo ("¬.¬" cara de los demás)

-¿Por qué no vienen al santuario? Atena les ayudara-

-Ummm… no seria conveniente-

-Lo intentare de nuevo!- grito la joven pelinegra levantándose.

-Kimiko-san…?- todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-La princesa esta enferma, y ha puesto su esperanza en nosotros! NO PODEMOS FALLAR!- se coloco en el circulo - Espíritus del viento, guardianes del tiempo, abrir el paso, a tus aliados guerreros!- una fuerte explosión.

-¡KIMIKO!- gritaron todos, mientras la joven caía desmayada.

-Gomenasai hime-sama- susurro antes de caer al suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo, como esta Hotori-sama?- pregunto la joven de rubios dorados.

-Muy débil Yayoi- el hombre alto, de cabellos negros y mirada igual cerro la puerta abandonando a ambas jóvenes, la rubia se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Yayoi –Muy pronto te recuperaras-

-Arigatou- Yayoi miro el reloj –No vendrán- murmuro.

-¿Cómo…?-

-estas preocupada por ellos verdad?-

-Eto… eto- la joven no sabia que responder.

-El poder de Kimiko-san es el tiempo- sonrió –pero yo… yo bloquee el portal justo después de que fueron…-

-¿Qué!!!??- la rubia se levanto de repente - Doushta?...-

-Porque… en este mundo, aquí, su felicidad no seria completa-

-Princesa! Usted esta equivocada!-

-Tal ves…demo… aun así, quiero creer que aquella diosa, Atena es diferente-

-¿diferente?- la joven cabellos plata sonrió.

-Ella es diferente, ella los aceptara… yo lo se-

-Pero… su felicidad esta aquí con usted princesa! Onegai! Abra el portal nuevamente!-

-Gomenasai Yayoi-san… por mi culpa, por mi culpa, estas sufriendo-

-Hime…-

-Confía en mi-

-Pero…-

-La bondad también es… un pecado… un pecado- murmuro -dos personas pueden observar la misma cosa, y ver algo totalmente diferente-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿saori?- Seiya llamo a la diosa quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de los extensos jardines del santuario.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Seiya- sonrió –Quisiera saber…- miro el atardecer -¿Por qué ellos… que motivos… quien es Ice Hikari?-

-Hielo y Luz- Saori asintió.

-No comprendo-

-¿por eso… princesa… les ha permitido…-

-Aunque no supiera nada…- Saori lo interrumpió –No podría abandonarles…-

-Lo se- Seiya sonrió, hacia unas horas Mu había regresa con los demás, ahora descansaban los extraños visitantes en una habitación que la misma diosa les había dado, mientras curaban las heridas de una de las jóvenes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Amt?- pregunto la pelirroja Akemi –no podemos seguir así…-

-No comprendo porque el portal esta sellado-

-Vamos! Animad- intervino Ivan, el joven peliverde

-No existe coincidencia- musito Makoto, el hombre de cabellos plata y ojos rojos, estaba sentado en una mesa tomando una tasa de te –Solo destino-

-La fe en algo…- murmuro la pelirroja –Demonios- murmuro y la temperatura en el cuarto aumento a calor –Maldita sea-

-¡Hace calor! bájale- le pidió Ivan

-Idiota!- Akemi comenzó a golpear a Ivan mientras regresaba la temperatura normal.

-Ah! Basta! Amt! Akemi me esta pegando!- se quejo ante el pelinegro quien suspiro y miro por la ventana.

-Destino- susurro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 6**

**Yo no lo ordene**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La luna reflejaba sus rayos en los tejados de las casas del santuario, el viento levantaba las cortina de la habitación de Saori, quien permanecia recostada en su cama en u profundo sueño, donde bajo el rostro de su difunto abuelo, Zeus le hablaba.

-Abuelo!- musito Saori al verlo, se podían observar todas las estrellas en sus respectivas constelaciones.

-Atena- le hablo su abuelo –Debo de decirte algo importante, ten en cuenta en esto o sino caerás en una guerra-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo jamás ordene que vuestros santos reviviesen-

-¿Cómo?- Saori miro sorprendida.

-Aun con tus constantes suplicas, el pecado cometido por ellos, no podía aceptarlo- miro a su hija –Alguien ajena a mi voluntad y de grandes poderes les regreso la vida-

-Pero…- Saori recordó los extraños visitantes. -Ice Hikari…-

-Hija mía, tiempos difíciles se acercan pero con en vuestra sabiduría, se que Niké de cuidara y te guiara por los senderos de la victoria, confía en ti y en vuestros caballeros-

-Padre- Saori bario sus ojos, se encontraba en su habitación, miro hacia la ventana, los primeros rayos circundaban tras las montañas, Apolo estaría de paseo en su carruaje pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Te has dado cuenta verdad?-Susurro entre sueños la joven de cabellos plata.

Se que con el tiempo compraderas mis acciones… no pretendo herirte, ese jamás será mi deseo, solo quiero que cuides de ellos, y les muestres la calidez humana, ese don que te hace esperanza entre todos, que te hace sol ante la tierra… Se que las personas honestas tienen mas éxito al paso del tiempo y que podemos escribir o hablar de nuestros sentimientos, para aliviar mucho dolor. Confió en ti, Saori, hasta el día en que juntas podamos ver un amanecer sin miedo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿me pregunto cuanto piensa dormir?- hablo Ivan mientras colocaba un debo en su mejilla en modo de pensador.

-Idiota- le contesto Akemi.

-AMT!!! Akem…- la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-despierta a Amt y te arrancare con mis propias manos la piel, para luego calcinarla con mis poderes- le amenazo de manera sádica.

OO gomenasai- dijo el peliverde mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja, cuando apareció con expresión neutra el joven cabellos plata Makoto.

-Eto… Konichiwa mako-chan!- saludo de forma cariñosa Ivan pero Makoto solo miro fijamente.

-o.oU -No se quien da mas miedo… Akemi con sus amenazas o tú con tu silencio- comento Ivan, cuando Makoto le sonrió.

-Ko-ni-chi-wa Ivan-kun- correspondió Makoto asustando al peliverde que retrocedió de manera automática.

-Ò.Ò Da miedo- comento Akemi, Ivan asintió.

-Tan temprano y con escándalo- era Amt quien camino a la salida y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días- dijeron a trío los tres pero el joven pelinegro los ignoro, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

-Idiota- dijo Akemi

-Fue a revisar a Kimiko-san- hablo Makoto mientras también salía de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Akemi, Makoto la miro totalmente mudo.

Ò.ÒU

-No lo se- contesto después de un silencio el joven cabellos plata.

Silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-otro día para entrenar- murmuro Milo mientras se sentaba en el comedor

-Que extraño- murmuro Afrodita –Saori hoy no desayunara con nosotros-

-Tampoco Shion- comento Aldebarán

-Y… ¿los extraños?- pregunto Saga mientras miraba alrededor

-¡A quien llamas extraños Idiota!- sonó la voz de una mujer.

-Me encanta tu manera de saludar Akemi- comento Ivan que estaba a su lado.

-Ustedes- murmuro Aioros al verlos, aun no le convecina la estancia de ellos allí.

-Nosotros ¿Y?- pregunto de manera arrogante la pelirroja.

-Creo que deberías tener un poco mas de respeto, al fin de cuentas no estas en tu casa- argumento Saga mientras daba un mordisco a su desayuno.

-Yo hago lo que me da la gana humano- le dijo.

-Impertinente- Saga se levanto y la encaro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer…?- lo reto –A poco los caballeros ateniense tienen tan pocos modales-

-Akemi no hables de algo que careces u.u- le comento Ivan

-Cállate bicho de agua-

¬.¬

-Me comporto como un caballero cuando tengo una dama en frente-

-Lo mismo digo- contesto mientras pasaba por su lado y sacudía su cabello pegándole en la cara al santo, quien la jalo por un brazo.

-Creo que no he terminado de hablar- Akemi miro su mano

-Quita tus sucias manos sino quieres morir- le ordeno.

-¿y quien me va a matar, tu?- se bufo el santo.

-¿ustedes son, siempre así de ilusos?- pregunto Ivan al santo de escorpión, ya se había sentado en la mesa.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué…?-

-Ningún hombre con sus siete sentidos le pondría una mano encima a Akemi-

-¿Por qué…?- un quejido de dolor llamo la atención de los santos, había sido Saga y de su mano brotaba sangre.

-¿Cómo…?- pregunto Mu al ver.

-Me quemo- susurro Saga al ver su mano.

-Y para la próxima…- amenazo la pelirroja mientras asomaba su mano por la ventana y apuntaba el cielo –Te calcino completo- una bola de fuego salio disparada de su mano a los cielos.

-Fuego- susurro Shaka y al sentir el enorme cosmos.

-Te lo dije- comento Ivan. Akemi salio de la sala molesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 7**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué sucede señorita Saori?- pregunto Shion, estaban solos, el, ella y Seiya, en el salon del patriarca.

-Anoche tuve un sueño- hablo –era mi padre- Ambos guardaron silencio.

-me dijo que el no había dado la orden para que vosotros reviviesen- susurro.

-¿Cómo…? Entonces- Shion fue interrumpido.

-Lo mas probable es que…

-tardaste- una voz hizo sobresaltar a los tres, delante de ellos apareció Makoto, con su expresión neutra y sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo entraste…?- Seiya fue interrumpido.

-¿con que ya lo sabes, Saori-san?- sonrió

-Mi padre no dio esa orden… fue una persona que tiene gran poder y actúa de manera independiente a los dioses- la sonrisa del joven cabellos plata se agrando.

-Yo te diré quien fue, aunque ya sabes su nombre-

-¿Ice Hikari?- hablaron a trío.

-Hai… Hielo y luz… luz y hielo… mi princesa, mi hermana-

-¿tu… hermana?- Saori lo miro sorprendida ciertamente estos visitantes no paraban de darles sorpresas.

-Onee-chan- susurro –Medio año antes de que vuestros santos reviviesen, onee-chan viajo a este sitio, seis meses después nos enteramos de esto.

**Flash Back**

-Onee-chan- llamo el joven.

-Mako-chan- sonrió y abrió un portal –por favor espérame-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Alguien me necesita-

-Pero.. Onee-chan!-

-Cuida de los demás por mi Mako-chan- sonrió y desapareció.

**End Flash Back**

-Onee-chan regreso seis meses después en una situación muy deplorable- el joven cerro los ojos –Perdió casi todo su poder… y todo por culpa…-

**Flash Back**

-Doushta Onee-chan?...- pregunto el joven a su hermana, quien yacía en una cama, respiraba con dificultad.

-No.. no puedo… no puedo decir el porque…-

-¿ Doushta?...- las lagrimas caían.

-Conf.. confía…e..en…mi- susurraba

-Malditos… los maldigo-

-No.. no mako-chan… todos somos responsables de nuestros actos- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano y le limpiaba las lagrimas –Arigatou… por existir, por decirme te quiero… arigatou onee… onee-

**End flash Back**

-hikari lo dio todo por revivir a tus estupidos soldados, a tus estupidos caballeros- miro con odio a Seiya y a Shion –pero…-

"**Soy muy feliz Mako-chan… porque ella no va a llorar"**

-No se porque te ayudo Atena, tu ni la conocías…- apretó sus manos con fuerza provocando que gotas de sangre resbalasen.

"**Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos, mako-chan"**

-Yo…- Saori no sabia que decir –Tan solo… quisiera conocerla- Makoto abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dijiste!?-

-Quizás no la conocía, quizás jamás pensé en que alguien pudiese hacer algo así… sin nada que recibir… Quisiera-

-No se puede- le negó el joven antes de que la diosa continuase.

-Por favor!-

-princesa- susurraron Seiya y Shion.

-¿Dónde vive tu hermana?- le pregunto Seiya.

-Ja- se llevo la mano a la cara –Sabia… que eran ilusos… pero no a tal extremo- sonrió –Olvídalo Saori-san… Pasaran años, llegara tu muerte pero no la conocerás..-

-Pero… Dices amar a tu hermana, permíteme conocerla, quizás… yo pueda… hacer algo por ella-

-Ni Zeus podría- la miro –Mucho menos tu- se dio la vuelta –Además… el portal esta sellado… y nosotros….

-

-

-

-no somos de este mundo- murmuro con tristeza kimiko, la joven cabellos negros y ojos azules, a su lado se encontraba Amt quien permanecía con una mirada fría-

-¿y eso que?- le contesto de manera fría –Los humanos son unos inútiles, doy gracias por no ser como ellos-Se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana, mientras la joven permanecía sentada en la cama, con la mirada en las sabanas.

-pero…. Oka-san era humana….- sujeto una cadena en sus manos –Ella era muy fuerte-

-pero estupida- le respondió sin consideración.

-NO era estupida!- le grito –Ella… era una buena persona...- Amt guardo silencio, solo digno a mirar por la ventana –Okasan… si tan solo estuviera aquí, nos diría que hacer-

-Entonces eres igual que ella!- le dijo el joven pelinegro –Dependes de los demás y eso! Será el motivo de tu muerte-

-Pero… - la puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo sobresaltar a la joven -¿Qué?...-

-Ivan ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Amt mientras se levantaba.

-Ese.. baka de… Makoto..-

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto la única mujer.

-Hablo con Atena!-

-¿Nani???-

-Así es, Atena sabe sobre…-

-la princesa- Amt salio de la habitación, pero antes de marcharse –Alisten todo! Nos vamos!-

-Pero…- Amt ya había desaparecido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 8**

**Perdón **

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunto de manera seria Shion al joven cabellos plata.

-¿Quién soy?- rió –Me llamo Makoto-

-ESO NO ES LO QUE ESTAMOS PREGUNTANDO!- le grito Seiya

-No puedo responder a más preguntas-

-MALDITO!- Seiya levanto su puño pero Saori lo detuvo, colocando su mano.

-Detente Seiya- le ordeno.

-Princesa-

-Después de todo, no podemos combatir contra alguien que nos ha dado una bendición-

-¿bendición?- interrogo Makoto.

-Gracias a tu hermana- le sonrió Saori y miro a Shion, quien asintió.

-Baka- susurro, mientras salía de la sala principal. – Doushta? – Se pregunto -¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?-

"**Confió en ti Mako-chan"**

-Es cierto!- el joven paro en seco y se dio media vuelta en dirección al coliseo –Deben de estar allá-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La joven princesa se levanto de la cama con dificulta y camino hasta la puerta de salida de su habitación, suspiro y la abrió, ante ella se encontraba un extenso pasillo sumergido en una oscuridad y mutismo.

Tic, tac, tic, tac

Hikari podía escuchar hasta el mas leve sonido, el suave Tic tac del reloj, o simplemente sus latidos y sus pasos.

-La soledad da miedo- murmuro y comenzó a caminar lentamente arrastrando sus pies y sosteniéndose con la pared, sus cabellos caían en el suelo provocando un suave siseo cuando avanzaba.

**Un golpe.**

Hikari había caído al suelo y respiraba con dificultad, trato de levantarse, sus piernas fallaron.

-Que bajo he caído- susurro a la oscuridad - Que difícil es…ser positiva cuando estoy cansada…- lloro en silencio.

No me he equivocado, ¿verdad?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Con que aquí estas- hablo Makoto cuando llego al coliseo, la mayoría de santos estaban entrenando. –Estoy hablando contigo- le ordeno, Camus levanto una ceja y lo miro fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto mientras paraba su batalla con Milo de escorpión, quien también miro con desconfianza a Mokoto.

-Una respuesta- le dijo, Camus no pareció entender, al igual que otros caballeros.

-¿y cual es la pregunta?-

-Ja- le respondió –Vamos a averiguarla- Y se arrojo contra Camus, lanzándole una serie de puños.

-camus cuidado- le advirtió Mu, al ver la rapidez del joven.

-Demonios- Camus retrocedió unos metros.

-Vaya! Impresionante, eso prueba algo…- se coloco en posición de pelea –Pero yo apenas empiezo y falta mucho para encontrar lo que busco- sonrió.

-Detente!- se escucho una voz, era Atena quien había sido transporta con ayuda de Shion, mientras Seiya buscaba al resto de visitantes.

-no interfieras mujer- le dijo

-Bastardo! Como te atreves a llamarla así!- Era Shura de capricornio, quien se acerco de manera amenazante.

-idiota- Makoto levanto la mano –Remolino de Agua- Shura quedo expulsado contra la pared herido.

-Shura!- Saori corrió en su auxilio.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- esta vez fue Mu quien lo enfrento.

-¿también tu?- sonrió.

-Espera Mu!- fue el santo de acuario quien lo detuvo –Déjamelo a mi-

-pueden pelear los dos si quieren- se bufo –No podrán vencerme-

-Maldito- Camus levanto su mano –Polvo de diamantes!-

-Quimérico- detuvo su ataque con una mano –Remolino de Agua!- repitió el ataque, Camus cayo también –Sigues tu- apunto a Mu-

-Detente Makoto-kun- El joven paro en seco y miro a quien lo llamaba.

-Kimiko-san… Estas de pie- la joven pelinegra lo miro.

-Piensas desperdiciar el poder que onee-chan te dio-

-CALLATE!- le grito –No te metas en lo que no te importa!-

-Sou…eso piensas… ¿que no me importa?- le pregunto.

-LARGO!-

-La princesa Hikari gasto el 88 de sus energías reviviendo a estos santos, y tu ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Mu, Camus y Milo.

-Así es- les dijo Atena, mientras ayudaba a Shura a ponerse de pie –Mi padre me lo dijo…-

-Pero.. ¿Cómo?- pregunto Aioros.

-Lo hizo por Atena- le dijo la joven, mientras daba un enorme salto y se ubicaba entre Makoto y Mu. –No por ustedes-

-¿por mi?- Atena miro a la joven ojos azules.

-Algo verdaderamente estupido- argumento makoto.

-¿Por qué arriesgarse?- pregunto la joven, Saori la miro –Después de todo, tus santos, todos te han traicionado- la estirpe la miro con desdeño -¿Qué sucede? Acaso… ¿me equivoco?-

-Ja- makoto sonrió. –cobardes traidores-

-dime Atena- hablo Kimiko en tono pasivo y de forma lenta- ¿Qué te puede garantizar esta vez, que no es traición?- todos guardaban silencio -¿Qué te asegura que no te volverán a traicionar?- la miro.

-Cállate!- fue Saga quien hablo –Cállate!- le ordeno.

-Ojichan me dijo una vez- la joven miro a Saga –El ser humano nace con tres sentimientos- miro a los santos –Ambición, lujuria y gula-

-Yo…- hablaba Saori –Confió en ellos-

-¿ Doushta?- pregunto la joven

-Porque- le sonrió –No importa cuantas veces caiga, yo estaré ahí… junto a ellos, para levantarnos- le respondió Saori de manera sincera, Kimiko se sorprendió y recordó algo.

**Flash Back**

-Maldición- se quejo kimiko por séptima vez en el día -¿Por qué no puedo terminarlo????- enfrente de ella se encontraba una maquina, un pequeño robot.

-¿Qué sucede?- Era Hikari quien le sonreía y preguntaba.

-Gomene… princesa… No puedo completarlo… - miro el robot –Nuevamente te he fallado-

-no te preocupes- la joven se inclino quedando a la altura de la otra –Yo confió en ti… no importa cuantas veces falles… Yo estaré ahí, para levantarme contigo-

-Princesa…-

**End flash back.**

-es algo estupido- le dijo Kimiko a la joven diosa.

-Yo lo considero "esperanza"- rió –La esperanza de pensar que en un futuro todo ira mejor, que podré proteger este mundo…-

-Es de esperarse de una princesa tan mimada!- se escucho la voz de akemi, quien bajo los escalones y se dirigió a Atena –Aunque….-

-La princesa Hikari también opina de la misma manera- hablo Amt, al lado de el estaba Seiya y Ivan.

-¿otra vez peleando?- sonrió Ivan y empujo por los hombros a Kimiko y Makoto.

-Baka! Suéltame!- Kimiko lo empujo.

-¿no lo recuerdas?- le dijo Ivan -¿Por qué arriesgarse a perderlo todo?- guardaron silencio, Ivan levanto su dedo índice –Por-que-exis-te-el-PER-DON!-

-¿perdón?- Ivan asintió, cuando un golpe lo mando al piso.

-ya cállate!- Era Akemi.

-ME dolió!!!!- le grito el peliverde.

-¿Cómo si me importara?- le respondió.

-El perdón- susurro Kimiko y se dio vuelta, se encontraba con la mirada esmeralda del santo de Aries ¿dolor? Intentando divagar en el.

-SUFICIENTE- grito Makoto callando a todos –Nos vamos- dijo.

-Aun no- esta vez fue Amt quien lo interrumpió.

-¿¿¿¿?????- los cuatro lo miraron, el pelinegro apunto con su dedo a Camus.

-tendrás que derrótame para que me pueda marchar de este lugar-

-¿NANI??????????????- grito Akemi -¿estas loco????-

-Ya lo dije, ninguno de ellos!- se refería al resto de santos –el único que puede derrotarme es él!-

-Ya estoy harto- hablo Camus –Si quieres una pelea por mi esta bien- se coloco en pose de batalla.

-de acuerdo- se ubico delante de el –Si me ganas me voy de este sitio pero… si pierdes… me darás tu vida-

-¿Cómo?- lo interrumpió Aldebarán.

-Lo que oíste!- Contesto, mientras una batalla entre ambos guerreros iniciaba.

-¿no se puede hacer nada?- pregunto Kimiko mientras los observaba, camus llevaba el ritmo de Amt pero se notaba la diferencia.

-¿Por qué su amigo insiste en debatir contra Camus?- pregunto Shaka de virgo con sus ojos cerrados.

-Porque…- Ivan levanto la vista al cielo –Hikari-san- susurro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 9**

**¿A Camus?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿ Doushta…?- grito la joven cabellos de plata, se encontraba en un extenso jardín y se podía observar el mar -¿… Doushta…?- volvió a preguntar entre lagrimas –Porque… no lo entiendes Amt-

-¿tu crees?- la joven volteo y se encontró con una jovencita de cabellos castaños ondulados y largos hasta su cintura, sus ojos despedían el brillo de dos esmeraldas, eran una joven preciosa, de frágil cuerpo y sencillez.

-Elisa-san- susurro Hikari mientras se daba vuelta y la veía, ella llevaba un uniforme de sacerdotisa.

-Yo creo que Amt y los demás ya lo saben…- sonrió cariñosamente –Es como un helado…- rió

-¿helado?-

-Así es… los sentimientos son como cuando un helado se derrite…-rió y la miro fijamente –Son totalmente pasajeros-

-Aun así… en su brevedad-

-No te preocupes- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de manera infantil –Recuerda- miro al cielo – Que la brillantez del futuro siempre será basada en un pasado olvidado-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Camus!- exclamo Milo de escorpión al ver su amigo caer herido en el suelo.

-Levántate Bastardo!- le grito Amt con odio –Aun no hemos terminado!- Camus lo miro con odio y dando todas sus fuerzas se levanto.

-deténganse!- exclamo Saori pero fue detenida por Seiya.

-Saori ten cuidado-

-te preguntaras ¿Por qué te odio?- le dijo Amt a Camus.

-Amt- Akemi intento interrumpirlo pero el joven pelinegro no la dejo.

-¡Porque de entre tantos caballeros te Eligio a ti!!!!!- le grito.

-¿Qué dices..?- Camus no entendió –Ni siquiera conozco a tu estupida princesa!- le grito mientras terminaba de levantarse.

-¿estupida?- repitió Amt con odio -¿estupida aquella persona que da la vida por los santos!?...- apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos –Aun no comprendo las razones… pero…-

Flash Back

-¿conoces las autenticas razones de la tristeza Amt-kun?-pregunto Hikari al joven pelinegro.

-No las se-

End flash Back

-Sigo sin comprender- hablo Aioros y miro a Ivan quien suspiro.

-Es cierto que Hikari-chan revivió a todos los santos dorados atenienses… que digo… también uno que otro demás- miro a ambos combatientes –Pero aparte de eso…-

**Flash Back**

-¿solo los reviviste?- pregunto Yayoi a la princesa quien respiraba con dificultad en la cama –Princesa!-

-No… hice algo mas… algo mas por el…-

-¿el?-

**End flash Back**

-¿pero?- pregunto Aldebarán.

-Pero la princesa otorgo un poder mas a uno de los santos…-hablo Akemi mientras miraba a Camus.

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

-nosotros nacemos con dones… y en nuestra hermandad quedamos muy pocos- hablo Kimiko en un susurro –Originalmente Hikari no iba a ser nuestra princesa… No... a decir verdad ella ni siquiera quería ese puesto…-

-Pero no era porque fuese más fuerte que nosotros… sino por los dones y sabiduría que poseía- hablo Ivan

-Onee-chan guardaba un poder que solo podía ser entregado a la persona mas valiosa para ella- makoto miro a Amt –Pero para sorpresa de todos…-

**Flash Back**

-A UN CABALLERO DE ATENA!- grito Akemi a la joven rubia, estaban en un comedor todos sentados -¿Otoni yayoi?-

-es la verdad- hablo la joven –Eso me dijo la princesa-

**End flash Back**

-ese poder le fue entregado al santo de acuario-

-¿Qué?- Camus miro perplejo -¿Por qué…?-

-¿Por qué? Eh?- hablo Amt mirando al santo –si no te conocía, si siquiera le dijiste algo, nada… solo era un extraño… tu eras un extraño-

-¿Por qué le dio ese poder a Camus?- pregunto Saori.

-¿Por qué?- rió Makoto –Así es onee-chan- suspiro –Nunca sabes porque toma sus decisiones… no… nunca lo sabes… y cuando crees obtener las respuesta… ella te cambia la pregunta- hablo con nostalgia.

"Arigatou Mako-chan"

-Por eso te odio!- le grito Amt –Y no voy a detenerme hasta saber que es lo que te hace especial!- lo miro con odio y se arrojo contra el, Camus lo esquivo.

-maldición- susurro -¿Por qué, porque hizo eso esa mujer…?- pensó Camus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- Hikari sonrió mientras se levantaba con un ánimo que parecía haber perdido hacia tiempo.

-Princesa… ¿se siente mejor?- le pregunto la joven pelimarron

-Ojichan me dijo una vez- recordó la joven -"Hay cosas que nos encantaría oír... Pero que nunca escucharemos de la persona que nos gustaría que nos las dijera"- sonrió –Pero yo le respondí "no quiero ser tan sorda como para no oírlas de aquella que me las dice desde su corazón"- miro a su amiga –Así es Amt… el me las esta gritando… pero lo mas cruel que puedes hacerle a una persona… es dejar enamorarse cuando no se tiene la intención de corresponderle…-

-Hikari…- susurro la joven.

-No importa si no me corresponde… soy feliz con que solo sepa mis sentimientos…- llevo las manos a su corazón –eso dijo Amt… me lo dijo aquella ves…-

-Por eso…por eso odia a ese caballero-

-Comprendí… Que no importa si mi corazón está herido, el mundo sigue girando-

-Princesa… ¿Qué va a hacer?-

-Lo que debía hacer en un principio… pero que por miedo calle-

-…-

-Voy a detener esa batalla- miro con decisión el cielo y un circulo rodeo a la joven, trasformando su bata blanca en un hermoso vestido blanco mangas largas con un escote al frente y una cinta violeta en su cintura que acababa en una corbata atrás, mientras sus cabellos caían en cascada con solo un adorno en la parte de atrás, una flor lila.

-¡espere!-

-Onegai…- miro a la joven –cúbreme mientras vuelvo…-

-Hime! No puede… usted esta en rehabilitación-

-Arigatou Elisa-san... Pero…- miro el cielo y comenzó a elevarse –No puedo permitir que las personas hagan el resto por mi- le sonrió, la joven iba detenerla pero la miro por unos instante mientras mas se elevaba y una puerta se abría en cielo.

-Hai…- contesto –Estaré esperando… cuídate-

-Arigatou Elisa-san- la joven desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Chapter 10

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 10**

**Hime-sama**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya me canse de ti- Camus levanto sus manos - Ejecución Aurora!- Amt salio despedido para atrás.

-Oscuridad eterna- todo se hizo oscuro, el desapareció, todos los santos miraron a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Seiya y se acerco a Saori –Por favor no se aleje de mi podría salir herida…

-No te preocupes- sonrió Saori -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Ese Amt…- Akemi se quejo y miro a su alrededor –No veo nada-

-Auch-

-Aléjate de mi!- grito Akemi mientras corría unos metros y chocaba nuevamente con alguien.

-Ten cuidado!- le dijo un caballero mientras la sujetaba por la mano.

-Esa voz…-lo empujo –Suéltame-

-Me tienes harto con tu temperamento!- se quejo Saga mientras se daba la vuelta pero no veía nada –Maldición ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Amt uso sus poderes…- hablo kimiko mientras comenzaba a caminar –Así como yo uso el tiempo y Akemi el fuego…-

-Tu amigo controla la oscuridad- sonó la voz de Shaka.

-Que fastidio- se quejo Ivan.

-Cállate- dijeron a trío akemi, Kimiko y Makoto.

-Pero.. ¿Y ellos?- pregunto Aioros.

-No lo se- Kimiko siguió caminando cuando-auch- tropezó y fue a para al suelo cuando alguien la sostuvo –Arigatou… eh…- No obtuvo respuesta solo alguien la tenia rodeada de la cintura.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Camus miro por todos lados, oscuridad total.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te das por vencido?- Era la voz de Amt –Yo puedo verte claramente-

-Demonios- Camus trato de agudizar sus sentidos.

-Olvídalo eso no funcionara- rió –Porque yo soy la oscuridad… puedo estar aquí… allí… allá...- rió a carcajadas.

-Maldición- Camus cayo en el suelo alguien lo había golpeado –Estoy en desventaja…- otro golpe, Camus escupió sangre –Voy a morir si no hago algo-

-¿y que puedes hacer?- pregunto –Una vez que entras en mi dominio ya no puedes hacer nada… nada…-

-Demonios-

-¿Daijoobu?- Camus escucho una voz en su mente.

-¿Qué?-

-No te preocupes todo estará bien… porque yo estoy contigo… - La voz era sumisa, calidad y tranquila.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿eso importa?- le pregunto –Tu eres alguien muy importante… ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a dejar morir?-

-Me estoy volviendo loco- pensó Camus pero la voz rió.

-No, no lo estas… Confía en mi Camus-kun- El santo de acuario vio una luz, de ahí provenía la voz –Anda utiliza una vez mas tu poder-

-¿de donde…-

-Solo hazlo o sino aquellos a quienes amas estarán en peligro- le advirtió la voz mientras lo interrumpía.

-de acuerdo- Camus levanto sus manos –ejecución Aurora- El ataque salio despedido y la oscuridad total desapareció, regresando otra vez en el santuario.

-¿Cómo?- Amt intento detenerlo pero el ataque de Camus fue más fuerte y acabo contra la pared.

-¡Camus!- exclamaron los santos aun sorprendidos por el enorme cosmos que apareció.

-¿Amt esta bien?- le pregunto Ivan mientras se acercaba a el, estaba totalmente herido -¿Cómo… es acaso el poder de Hikari?- miro al santo quien respiraba con dificultad pero todas sus heridas habían desaparecido.

-Ah!- Kimiko retrocedió –Eto… arigatou- totalmente roja, Mu sonrió y se acerco a Amt.

-tus heridas son muy graves has perdido… ahora deja que te curemos!- hablo el santo de Aries.

-Jamás!- Amt se levanto –No perderé contra ti-

-Ya es suficiente ¿no crees?- se escucho una voz mientras el santuario se iluminaba por completo.

-Princesa…- hablaron sorprendidos.

-¿no es suficiente?- pregunto la joven mientras la luz disminuía y solo su cuerpo alumbraba impidiendo ver la forma de la joven.

-Pero… me rehusó!- le grito –No voy a perder contra el! JAMAS!-

-De acuerdo- la joven le extendió la mano –Entonces volvamos juntos a casa-

-NO! Primero lo venceré- la joven rió.

-Típico en ti ¿eh?- miro al santo de acuario –Aunque el tampoco se dará por vencido… ¿seguirás?-

-Seguiré- le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Camus.

-Solo un estupido caminaría hacia la muerte-

-princesa- Ivan la interrumpió.

-No soy la indica para decirlo ¿eh?- rió –En ese caso… vendré por vosotros luego-

-¿Qué!!!??????- Se quejo Akemi y salio disparada en dirección a la princesa –Yo me voy contigo! No me dejes con estos pervertidos hombres! En especial aquel!- apunto a Saga.

-¿Qué dijiste??- Saga la miro con desdeño –Mujer estupida-

-Cállate-

-Lo venceré ahora!- le grito Amt –Solo me descuide pero ahora…- apenas se podía sostener.

-Pelear en desventaja no es justo- hablo Kimiko seria.

-Se como puedes vencerlo!- opino la princesa – Es como el amor…- dijo - llega a aquel que espera, aunque lo hallan decepcionado, a aquel que aun cree, aunque haya sido traicionado-

-princesa-

-entrena duro Amt- una puerta se abrió en el cielo –Y cuando eso pase… yo vendré por vosotros – camino en dirección a Amt –Confió en ti- sonrió.

-Princesa…- Amt se desmayo cayendo encima de Ivan.

- Baka!-

-se parece a ti ¿no?- rió y miro a Atena –Has cambiado-

-Quisiera conocerte… hablar contigo- hablo Saori –Me has dado algo que no se como pagarte-

-Sou… No soy tan buena como aparento- le dijo –Aunque trate de hacerlo por los demás… cuando lo pienso quizás lo hice por mi misma- susurro con tristeza y miro al santo de acuario –No vayas a perder!- unas alas aparecieron por detrás –y cuando me necesites solo piensa en mi- comenzó a desaparecer.

-Espera!- le dijo Camus –Quiero preguntarte…-

-No te preocupes…- sonrió y Camus creyó ver su sonrisa, aunque fue una fugaz ilusión -¿nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

La joven desapareció dejando solo unas cuantas plumas, y un silencio total en todo el santuario.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Hime!- grito de alegría Yayoi al verla llegar –Estaba preocupada-

-yayoi-chan-

-Gomenansai hime-sama- hablo la joven cabellos castaños –No pude ocultarlo por completo-

-No te preocupes-

-¡como se le ocurre salir en su estado!- la regaño la rubia.

-Pero….-

-Nada de peros…- Yayoi guardo silencio y unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas –estaba preocupada… hasta ayer usted… no podía ni levantarse…-

-Gomenasai- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

-¿y aun te ríes?- se quejo –Baka!...-

-Pero… ¿y los demás?- pregunto la pelimarron.

-¿eh?- Yayoi cayo en cuenta –es verdad… ¿no iba por ellos?-

-No quisieron…- encogió los hombros y camino hasta la mitad del jardín –Parece que han hecho amigos…-

-NANI??'- se quejo la rubia.

-Aunque los envidio- murmuro con tristeza –Se veían muy bien… muy felices…- unas lagrimas cayeron y la joven cabellos de plata se arrodillo -Se que…- murmuro –es mucho mejor expresar mis sentimientos, que guardarlos dentro de mí… aun así…- recordó la imagen del santo de acuario –No pude… ni siquiera mostrarle mi imagen- lloro.

-Princesa….- yayoi se acerco a ella y la abrazo –No se preocupe… todo estará bien…-

-sentimientos- susurro Elisa al cielo –Quizás yo deba hacer algo- y se dio la vuelta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	11. Chapter 11

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 11**

**Yami-akemi-san**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿aun no despierta?- pregunto Kimiko a Makoto.

-No- contesto neutralmente –Usar el poder de la oscuridad es muy difícil, roba mucha energía- miro la puerta de la habitación –Es natural que el no despierte aun-

-Wakarimashita- contesto la joven –Iré a dar una vuelta-

-Adelante- Makoto guardo silencio y observo como su amiga se marchaba –va un día-

-Me estorbas- le grito Akemi al santo de géminis.

-Se dice "permiso"- le acordó Saga, al ver a la joven pelirroja.

-No me da la gana- lo empujo y paso, luego se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua –Idiota-

-Estupida mujer- murmuro entre dientes Saga mientras la veía marcharse.

-Esta más sensible de lo normal- hablo Kimiko al ver el santo.

-¿tu amiga? Creí que era su temperamento natural-

-Lo es… pero algo ha cambiado, quizás porque hoy va a ser luna llena- susurro.

-¿y eso que?- pregunto el santo intrigado.

-Nada… quizás nada- miro hacia la puerta instante en que el santo de Aries y Tauro iban entrando.

-buenos días- saludo Aldebarán y Mu asintió.

-Ohayoo- saludo Kimiko mientras se acercaba a Aldebarán –podrías hacerme el favor que te pedí?-

-Ah! Claro- recordó Aldebarán –sígueme- y se dio vuelta, Mu miro con intriga.

-Sayonara- se despidió la joven y siguió al santo.

-Mujeres de ser extrañas- se quejo Saga.

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto Mu.

-Olvídalo… vamos a entrenar- ambos tomaron dirección al coliseo.

-Estorbas!- le grito Akemi a Ivan quien estaba a siete metros de ella.

-0.0- se hizo aun lado -¿y ese genio de temprano?-

-Muévete-

-Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es…-

-Cállate!- se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la playa, estaban en pleno otoño esos días.

-vamos! Si quieres hablas conmigo… te escucho- le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-lar-go- lo miro mientras se acostaba en la arena boca arriba.

-Vaya…- suspiro y sentó a su lado –Cuando te lo propones eres cruel…-

-No me interesa-

-es porque es luna llena hoy?- le pregunto.

-Me da igual-

-Lo dudo-

-No me interesa que me creas- miro el cielo, nubes de lluvia –Quería irme- hablo después de un silencio.

-pero la princesa dijo…-

-se lo que dijo!- lo callo –pero ¿es que solo importa Amt? Y nosotros que?- pregunto molesta.

-¿en verdad… estas molesta con la princesa por eso?-

-Solo no quería quedarme- abrazo sus piernas y miro el suelo –Odio este lugar…-

-A mi me gusta- rió –Es diferente… y no nos juzgan…-

-¿eso crees?-

-no del modo en que lo hacían ellos…-

-Quizás- contesto y se levanto mientras se sacudía la falda.

-Mira que te ves bonita- recibió un golpe, aunque la joven llevaba una falda corta azul oscuro y una camisa verde claro que marcaba su figura.

¬.¬ vamos pervertido-

-eres mala- se quejo –le diré a Amt-

-Cállate-

-Arigatou Aldebarán-sama- agradeció Kimiko mientras observaba el espacio que el santo le había dado.

-y esta todo lo que me pediste-

-hai- miro, varias herramientas metálicas, planos y hojas blancas –Ahora podré construirlo.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto el santo de Tauro.

-Ya lo veras- Aldebarán pudo observar un brillo de pasión en los ojos de la joven cuando tomo el destornillador.

-¿de verdad te gustan estas cosas?- dijo algo asustado

-hai- se subió las magas de los brazos, llevaba una camisa azul manga larga y un pantalón negro, mientras su cabello era sujetado por una trenza –Comencemos- y tomo diferentes piezas.

-En ese caso… yo me voy al coliseo-

-Sayonara- le dijo sin distraerse de su labor.

-extrañas- y se marcho.

-Saori- Seiya llamo a la joven diosa -¿estas bien? Te veo perdida en tus pensamientos-

-Gracias por preocuparte Seiya- sonrió saori –Solo pensaba en Hikari… aunque no hablamos mucho creo que es una buena persona…-

-Se parece a ti- hablo Seiya sorprendiendo a Atena –Hablaba con gran amor a sus amigos… así eres tu- ambos se sonrojaron.

-Gracias- un incomodo silencio –Ah.. Recuerdo que… Shiryu y Hyoga han salido….-

-Así es, hyoga esta en Siberia y Shiryu en Rozan-

-Ya veo… entrenan muy duro-

-Para protegerte-

-Gracias Seiya-

-Oye… ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Akemi a la joven pelinegra.

-¿te interesa?- le pregunto la joven.

-Oh Akemi no es la única susceptible- Ivan salio despedido contra una de las columnas de Tauro.

-Es una maquina del tiempo-

-¿otra?-

-Hai… pero es distinta… quiero saber que es lo que bloquea mis poderes-

-¿no es obvio?- la miro la pelirroja –es la princesa-

-Eso pensé… pero puedo sentir otra presencia-

-Basura- dijo Akemi mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y tomaba dos refrescos –Ten-

-Arigatou- respondió la ojiazul.

-No es nada… son de Aldebarán… es buen tipo comparado con el idiota de géminis-

-¿otoni?-

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta!?-

-Nada….- miro el refresco –Akemi hoy es…-

-YA LO SE!!!-

-¿no te da miedo?-

-No voy a temerle a nada… además estamos en un mundo diferente!-

-Souca….-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Doce-

-Vamos a almorzar!- Akemi boto la lata -¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día???- le grito a Ivan quien seguía en el suelo.

-Eres una BAKA!-

¬.¬# que dijiste???-

-nada… nada…- respondió el peliverde.

-Yo me quedo-

-¿eh?- miraron a pelinegra quien siguió trabajando -¿Qué tiene de excitante hacer eso?-

-No lo se- respondió Ivan.

-Vamos-

-Hai-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto yayoi a la joven.

-Algo mareada- le contesto.

-¿de verdad?... No debiste salir-

-No te preocupes… no es la primera vez… además, no puedo pasar mi vida acostada en una cama-

-tienes razón… pero…¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?-

-Arigatou-

-Me alegra verte sonreír- recordó –por cierto ¿has visto a Elisa-san?-

-¿eh? No… ¿desapareció?-

-hai- suspiro –Me preocupa… es una niña todavía-

-Yo no lo creo así… Elisa-san tiene mi edad… y aunque aun le gusta jugar y reír todo el tiempo… cuando la escuchas puedes saber lo madura que es-

-Sou… quizás tengas razón… confiemos en ella-

-hai-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas transcurrieron dando en el reloj las cinco de la tarde cuando una incesante lluvia azoto a Atenas.

-Odio la lluvia- se quejo Kimiko mirando desde el templo y parando la construcción de su maquina.

-A mi parece divertida- Kimiko se sobresalto, ante ella apareció un joven de cabellos rojos y un punto en la frente –hola-

-Ah! Me asustaste! ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Kiki- saludo y le extendió la mano.

-Enano- no le extendió la mano –me asustaste-

-Eh… pero si llevaba rato observándote-

-¿nani?? Espía! Quieres robar mis inventos-

-No- negó con las manos –no creo que yo pueda construir algo así- miro la maquina –increíble-

-si crees que con alabarme te voy a perdonar estas equivocado-

-lo siento… de veras no era mi intención…- suspiro –Soy el aprendiz de Aries-

-¿tu maestro es Mu?-

-¿lo conoces?-

-un poco- se dio la vuelta.

-Ya veo… ¿Por qué no bajas al templo de mi maestro?- le ofreció el joven –esta algo aburrido porque ha comenzado a llover-

-Debo trabajar- lo interrumpió.

-¿de verdad?-

-¿Qué no ves?-

-ya veo…- miro el templo –Entonces…

-Aunque he trabajado todo el día- murmuro, Kiki sonrió y la jalo de la mano –Vamos!-

-¿Qué sucede Saga?- pregunto Mu al ver el santo de géminis en su casa.

-Nada-

-¿Seguro, porque no subes a tu casa?

-porque si lo hago tendré que pasar por Tauro y allí esta esa estupida- se quejo.

-En realidad…-

-maestro!-Kiki entro con Kimiko.

-Espera! Yo no dije que quería venir….- miro a ambos santos –Konichiwa!- saludo cambiando de actitud.

-Hola- saludaron ambos santos.

-kimiko estaba aburrida allá arriba sola así que vino-

-¿Qué? Entonces Akemi no estaba contigo???- pregunto Saga, la pelinegra asintió.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la pelinegra-

-Nada…-

-¡Akemi-san!- Kimiko saludo a la joven quien iba entrando, pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

-maldición- susurro Saga al verla pero ella lo ignoro y siguió de largo.

-Espera Yami-Akemi-san –grito Ivan quien venia corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Yami-akemi-san?- pregunto Saga y Kiki a la vez.

-Ya veo…- dijo Kimiko –Yami-san-

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto la pelirroja, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que Mu y Saga notaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Kimiko –Aunque hoy sea luna llena, aun no ha salido…- estaba lloviendo –Además no estamos en nuestro mundo-

-ya lo se- respondió y miro a su alrededor -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el santuario de Atena!- hablo Ivan.

-Sou… ¿y Hiro-sensei?-

-El no esta aquí… en realidad el tampoco… que importa… no esta aquí- le dijo Kimiko –Ahora abandona el cuerpo de Akemi-san –le pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-No quiero- respondió.

-¿Qué??- Ivan grito –Pero… tu novio no esta aquí!!!!!-

-¿Novio?- pregunto Saga en tono agudo.

-Hiro-sensei vendrá… a la media noche- hablo Akemi mientras comenzaba a caminar a salir del templo.

-espera!- ambos gritaron y la siguieron pero Akemi se fue de para atrás y cayo en los brazos de Saga, quien parecía molesto.

-¿Qué… paso?- akemi se levanto –NO ME TOQUES!-

-Como si quisiera- hablo fríamente Saga y siguió a su templo.

-0.0 ¿nani? ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja al verlo irse.

-Déjalo… el es así- hablo Mu y se acerco a ella –Regresaste-

-¿eh? ¿nani?-

-yami-akemi te poseyó- hablo Kimiko.

-¡Otoni???-

-hai- asintió Ivan mientras la empujaba –Mejor ve a descansar- ambos salieron del templo. Kimiko suspiro

-Estos son problemas- susurro.

-¿quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció Mu.

-¿eh? Hai…Arigatoo- hablo la joven.

-¿Qué sucedió con Akemi?- pregunto Kiki a la joven.

-Es una larga historia- Mu le dio el refresco –Arigatoo-

-La lluvia va para largo ¿Por qué no nos cuentas?-

-Eto… ¡hai!- kimiko se sentó en las gradas al lado de ambos santos. –Eto… todo comenzó….-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿vas a algun lado?- pregunto Aioros a Shaka de virgo, quien llevaba un paraguas e iba saliendo del santuario.

-Así es- asintió el santo mientras comenzaba a andar.

-¿al pueblo?- pregunto esta vez Shura.

-Tal vez- contesto el santo de virgo mientras desaparecía en la entrada, Aioros y Shura encogieron los hombros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hiro-chan era el maestro de Akemi, pero….- Kimiko se detuvo –No puedo decir esa parte porque no se me es permitido- Mu la miro fijamente ella desvió la mirada –Solo se que Hiro-sensei murió…-

-¿pero….?- Kiki la interrumpió.

-Hiro-sensei siempre cuido de Akemi, ya que ella poseía doble personalidad… Yami su otro yo, se enamoro de Hiro- suspiro –Y cuando el murió Yami tomo el cuerpo de Akemi para poder realizar un hechizo-

-¿hechizo?- pregunto Mu -¿de que clase?-

-clerial- suspiro –Cada luna llena ella tomaría el cuerpo de Akemi y su maestro, Hiro se materializaría delante de ella-

-¿Cómo?-

-Así es… pero solo por unos minutos… aunque Yami era feliz porque podía volver a verlo… y así ha ocurrido-

-Entonces… hoy a la media noche- hablo Mu

-Hiro-sensei se materializara frente a Yami-akemi-san-

-Oh!- Kiki miro sorprendido –Su mundo debe de ser fantástico!- exclamo Kiki mientras se levantaba.

-¿tu crees?- pregunto con tristeza la joven mientras miraba el cielo –No deberíamos dejarnos guiar por las apariencias- susurro, solo Mu noto esto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	12. Chapter 12

**Sueños de una noche de verano**

Lyra-acuario

**Capitulo 12**

**Media noche**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El santo de virgo se detuvo enfrente de la playa, un lugar solitario y abandonado.

-te vas a resfriar- hablo Shaka, ante el se encontraba una joven bajo la lluvia, su cabello era largo y ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura, de un castaño claro.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto la joven mientras se levantaba y mostraba que solo llevaba una bata de dormir de tiras y corta, que mostraba por completo su figura debido a la lluvia.

-Me llamo Shaka- le dijo el santo mientras asentía –Pude sentir tu presencia-

-Ya veo…- sonrió y se dio la vuelta –Hoy también llueve-

-¿te gusta la lluvia?- le pregunto el santo manteniendo una distancia de unos metros.

-No me gusta- se sentó en la arena –Pero me gusta como la lluvia moja mi cuerpo- sonrió.

-Comprendo- shaka guardo silencio mientras escuchaba las gotas caer.

-Shaka-kun- la joven lo llamo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el -¿mañana vendrás a visitarme?- el santo sonrió.

-Por supuesto-

-Arigatou- la joven rió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Idiota- repitió por quinta vez Akemi mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Je, je… a mi me pareció divertido- hablo Ivan, con una sonrisa.

-¿DIVERTIDO???- le grito mientras se sentaba en la cama –Ese idiota de Saga nos mantuvo casi tres horas en su templo!!!!!-

-Pero es un mecanismo de defensa contra los intrusos…- argumento el peliverde.

-Lo dudo!- lo apunto con el dedo –Yo creo que lo hizo apropósito!- estaba molesta –Tres horas en un laberinto!-

-Cálmate- le dijo Ivan mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, la lluvia no había parado aun.

-NO! La va a pagar- Akemi se levanto de la cama, llevaba el cabello suelto debido a que la lluvia lo había mojado por completo –Iré a verlo!-

-No vayas…- le dijo su amigo mientras le arrojaba una toalla –Van a pelear y eso…-

-No me importa! Me ha hecho perder tres horas-

¬.¬ y perderás otras tres mas-

-Cállate!- Akemi salio corriendo en dirección a las casas, Ivan suspiro.

-Por lo menos te hubieras cambiado de ropa- miro por la ventana, ya era de noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿eh… donde estabas Shaka?- pregunto el santo de Aries al ver entrar a su amigo.

-Dando un paseo- contesto el santo de virgo -¿estas solo? Kiki?-

-Se fue con Kimiko- hablo Mu, aun no muy convencido del "paseo" de su amigo.

-Te has hecho amigo de esa joven-

-Creo que si- contesto Mu -¿y tu…?-

-¿Amigos?- se llevo un dedo al mentol –Quizás una amiga- sonrió –Nos vemos- y atravesó el templo.

-Saga de Géminis sal inmediatamente!- Akemi había entrado en la casa y ya nuevamente el laberinto se había vuelto a formar –Idiota cuando te encuentre te voy a calcinar!-

-Estas mojando todo mi templo- se escucho la voz de Saga.

-Como si me importara- Akemi sacudió todo su cabello mojando el suelo y las paredes. –Sal ahora!-

-en castigo te quedaras unas tres horas mas!- le dijo Saga.

-Cobarde! Le temes a una mujer!-

-Deseari...- de repente Saga callo.

-¿desearía que?- pregunto Akemi pero no hubo respuesta –Idiota te estoy hablando!!!- siguió caminando –SAGA!!!!!- silencio absoluto hasta que vio una puerta –la salida- Akemi salio corriendo y la abrió pero lo que se encontró fue una habitación -¿Qué?- cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, dio vuelta y vio a Saga -¿Qué pretendes hacer!?- le grito y formo una bola de fuego en sus manos, Saga rió.

-Te ves hermosa- Akemi se sonrojo y se tapo con las manos, ciertamente la lluvia había mojado toda su ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto con molestia mientras retrocedía.

-Vamos no seas tímida- Saga la miro fijamente, Akemi sintió un escalofrió.

-¿Qué sucede? actúas diferente... Ah!- Akemi cayo en el suelo había resbalado.

-¿te ayudo?- Saga le ofreció su mano, pero Akemi la golpeo saliendo corriendo mientras se sostuvo con el escritorio.

-tu no… no eres Saga- Akemi miro al hombre que tenia en frente –tus ojos… son grises… y los de Saga son verdes-

-¿te diste cuenta?- sonrió y camino hacia ella tomándola de las muñecas.

-Suéltame!- Akemi intentaba pero no podía, Saga la subió al escritorio.

-¿no me reconoces?- Saga clavo sus ojos en ella, Akemi pareció comprender y lanzo un grito de exclamación.

-Imposible… Hiro… Hiro-sensei- El asintió y se acerco a su cuello besándolo –No… yo no soy Yami… Soy AKEMI!- le grito intentando zafarse pero el no la soltaba.

-Son la misma persona- hablo Hiro mientras paraba de besarle el cuello y la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Cómo… porque has poseído el cuerpo de Saga?-

-Porque parece que es el hombre que ahora te gusta- Akemi se sonrojo -¿me equivoco?-

-No digas estupideces!-

-Pero si pude ver como coqueteabas con el- le dijo mientras juntaba ambas muñecas de Akemi y las sostenía con una sola mano, quedándole una sola libre –Solo imagina que yo soy Saga… después de todo esta es su apariencia-

-Que no!!!- grito pero Hiro la tomo del rostro y la beso –Basta!- le grito –has lo que quieras cuando este Yami!- intento zafarse pero Hiro aplico mas fuerza, besándola con mas violencia cuando por fin se separo para tomar aire.

-Antes esto no podía pasar ¿verdad?- Akemi lo miro con miedo –Solo tenia diez minutos contigo… y no podía tocarte- Hiro bajo la mano y acaricio las piernas de la joven pelirroja –Pero ahora…-

-No me toques- le dijo.

-Tu piel es suave- comenzó a subir la mano por debajo de su falda, Akemi se sonrojo –Puedo hacerte mía si lo deseo- susurro y comenzó a besarle el cuello -Y lo mejor aun… eres ya toda una mujer-

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- Hiro paro de besarla y la miro.

-Yami-akemi- miro con sorpresa a la nueva joven que tenia delante de si, misma forma pero ojos diferentes -¿celosa?-

-¿Por que coqueteas con Akemi?- le reclamo –creíste que no me daría cuenta!-

-Baka- sonrió y la beso, beso que si fue correspondido –Solo me divertía- rió al separarse –tú eres la única para mí- le dijo y comenzó a besarle los hombros mientras continuaba con el trayecto de su segunda mano cuando sintieron un cosmos.

-Alguien ha entrado en el templo- Hiro paro y miro hacia la puerta –El guardián de virgo-

-Entrometido-

–Vendré en otra ocasión-

-¿Cuándo hiro-sensei?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Mañana a la media noche, aquí- le susurro al oído para luego besarla con pasión.

El laberinto comenzó a desaparecerse para que Shaka pudiese pasar, mientras que Saga abría sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Dónde…- Saga no pudo hablar estaba besando a alguien, lo mismo le paso a Akemi, abrió sus ojos y se vio besada por Saga.

-¿Qué…- aun seguía sujetada por las muñecas, Saga se separo sin comprender, miro a su alrededor.

-Un sueño…- miro a la pelirroja, sonrojada y totalmente mojada –un sueño-

-Suéltame!- Akemi reacciono y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, separándose ambos.

-No, no es sueño…eso dolió- argumento Saga mientras se tocaba su mejilla, la bofetada que la pelirroja le había dado.

-idiota, idiota, idiota!!- le grito.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo… que sucedió…por que?- Saga no entendía nada, en primera como había llegado a estar en semejante situación con Akemi? Ella no controlaba el fuego? Pensó.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- ambos se sobresaltaron, era Shaka de virgo quien había abierto la habitación-

-Nada- dijeron a dúo ambos, Shaka no pareció convencido.

-este sujeto me mantuvo tres horas dando vueltas por su templo!- mintió Akemi, Saga asintió, aun así Shaka no parecía convencido. –me voy!- Akemi salio corriendo.

-espera!- Saga iba tras ella pero Shaka lo detuvo por un brazo.

-No creo que sea correcto- le dijo y se dio la vuelta –Adiós- y se marcho.

-¿Qué sucedió…?- pensó Saga y miro a ambos partir, recordó el beso y se llevo los dedos a la boca -¿Cómo la bese sin darme cuenta?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
